Cinquante
by koliri
Summary: Ho ho, mais que voilà un titre recherché! Ne sont regroupées ici que les phrases des communautés LJ. Les spoils sont indiqués à l'intérieur. Yumichika et Ikkaku, les occupants del Hueco Mundo
1. Yumichika, Ikkaku

**C'est reparti pour cinquante phrases, avec Yumichika et Ikkaku cette fois-ci (ainsi que de nombreux autres, qui appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo). Les phrases spoilant au-delà de la parution française sont indiquées.**

* * *

#01 - Paix  
Les shinigami sont les dieux de la mort, chargés d'apporter le repos et la paix éternelle aux âmes n'ayant pû s'élever vers les cieux ; cependant, pour certaines de ces entités, casser du hollow se révéle être davantage un passe-temps sympa qu'un investissement divin. 

#22 - Oiseau  
Yumichika a déclaré trouver cet oiseau splendide, ce matin ; alors que la nuit tombe sur le Rukongai, Ikkaku fait tourner le volatile au-dessus du feu, à l'aide d'une broche de fortune, tandis que son ami caresse du bout des doigts les plumes qui orneront désormais ses paupières.

#30 - Rouge  
Yumichika a insisté pour s'en occuper et Ikkaku se retrouve les paupières closes, à attendre que son ami termine de lui peinturlurer le contour des yeux ; il croyait que ça l'énerverait de rester assis sans bouger, mais le bout léger du pinceau, et les mains de Yumichika qui le frôlent sont suffisamment agréables pour qu'il ne cherche pas à y mettre fin immédiatement.

#31 - Monolithe  
Un jour, la lame d'Ikkaku ne put pénétrer les chairs de l'un de ses adversaires, un homme plus résistant que la roche elle-même ; c'est ainsi que leur vie à tous les deux prit la direction du Seireitei.

#06 - Blanc  
Yumichika n'a pas le temps de rêver devant la beauté du manteau blanc qui recouvre leur capitainerie qu'Ikkaku, Renji et les autres ont déjà piétiné sans scrupule le tapis neigeux, ne laissant sous leurs semelles qu'une boue grisâtre.

#42 - Guerre  
Il n'a pas le temps non plus de critiquer leur absence totale de respect face aux belles choses qu'une boule de neige vient s'écraser sur son visage délicat, suivie d'autres que Yumichika n'évite que de justesse : c'est une déclaration de guerre que lui lance le chauve avec un sourire goguegnard.

#07 - Vin  
Yumichika pensait profiter de l'ébriété d'Ikkaku, mais c'est ce dernier qui commence à l'embrasser, maladroitement, pour finir par se laisser aller contre son épaule, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout tout seul.

#10 - Pardon  
Yumichika les lui cachera du mieux qu'il le pourra : il ignore si Ikkaku pourrait lui pardonner ses secrets.

#13 - Feu  
Ikkaku est incapable de lancer correctement un sort de kidô et bien que plus doué que lui, Yumichika ne réussit pas non plus à former une boule de feu honorable ; mieux vaut ne pas donner d'indice en ce qui concerne ses véritables capacités.

#14 - Sentence  
Perdre à pierre-papier-ciseaux contre Iba, c'est chiant, parce qu'il faut se taper tout le chemin à pied à travers le Seireitei pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille ; perdre contre Yumichika, en revanche, est loin d'être aussi désagréable...

#15 - Banc  
"Erm... je doute qu'il apprécie...", dit Yumichika, qui peine à s'empêcher de rire en regardant Yachiru maintenir patiemment une loupe entre le soleil et le crâne chauve d'Ikkaku, pour le moment endormi sur un banc.

#16 - Est  
Maintenant qu'ils connaissent le sens de l'orientation redoutable de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques, Ikkaku et Yumichika savent quel chemin prendre lorsque Yachiru indique sans hésiter la direction du soleil levant.

#17 - Saint  
Ikkaku est furieux et malgré un Yumichika qui, mort de rire, tente de faire valoir le côté esthétique de l'auréole tracée au pinceau sur son crâne, il n'en démord pas : cette gamine va payer!

#18 - Hercule  
C'est la punition que leur a infligé le capitaine Unohana pour avoir chahuté un peu trop violemment certains membres de la quatrième division : récurer une partie des canalisations souterraines à leur place ; Ikkaku et Yumichika sont bien obligés de s'exécuter, ils râlent, et pas un instant ils ne songent à plaindre les pauvres shinigami chargés de cette tâche ingrate en permanence.

#09 - Sérum  
"Alors?" demande Akon en voyant revenir Kusari, "Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont donné sur la onzième, ces nouvelles pilules énergisantes? - Des résultats au-delà de toute attente", lui répond la petite shinigami avec un large sourire, les joues encore rouges.

#44 - Lys  
Il l'a longtemps porté au Rukongai, mais aujourd'hui Yumichika est incapable de remettre la main sur son yukata à motifs floraux ; il le regrette un peu, Ikkaku avait tué spécialement pour lui l'homme qui le portait.

#24 - Fidélité  
Sans doute Yumichika pourrait-il devenir vice-capitaine dans une autre division, s'il ne cachait pas son vrai niveau, si ne plus être le subordonné d'Ikkaku ne lui paraissait pas impensable.

#25 - Destruction  
A l'image de leurs propriétaires, l'élégance de Fujikujaku contraste avec la force brute d'Hozukimaru, la finesse de la faux aux lames multiples s'oppose naturellement à la lance destructrice ; mais en combat, animés tous deux des mêmes pulsions, ces zanpakutô ne paraissent plus si différents.

#26 - Rituel  
Quand Zaraki est obligé d'assister à une réunion des capitaines, il leur confie Yachiru ; Yumichika la laisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour qu'elle lui raconte ses histoires et, allongé dans l'herbe à côté d'eux, Ikkaku les observe du coin de l'oeil en feignant de dormir.

#37 - Orateur  
La dernière fois qu'Ikakku a été admis dans les quartiers de la quatrième division, Yasochika s'est chargé, au cours d'un grand discours éloquant, de lui inculquer les bases de la sociabilité et de l'hygiène, profitant honteusement des blessures du onzième division qui ne pouvait pas quitter son lit ; Yumichika arriva à temps pour mettre un terme à cette leçon de bonne conduite, sauvant in extremis la santé mentale de son ami, et peut-être la vie de Yasochika par la même occasion.

#41 - Félicité  
Lorsqu'ils se battent, il y a toujours cette anxiété qui empêche Yumichika de sourire comme son ami et d'être aussi heureux que lui : il n'y aurait plus de bonheur possible si Ikkaku venait à disparaître.

#45 - Superstitieux  
Esthétiquement, cette danse est grossière et ridicule, mais c'est l'une des rares choses que Yumichika ne se permettra jamais de critiquer, quoi qu'il en pense.

#03 - Symbole  
Yumichika lui a offert une jolie boîte de chocolats et Ikkaku s'est jeté dessus, enfournant les friandises dans sa bouche de façon fort peu élégante ; même s'il n'a pas saisi le message qui lui était adressé, Yumichika est tout de même heureux qu'il partage son cadeau avec lui.

#19 - Pierre  
Il est laid, c'est un lâche qui fuit devant lui et un ennemi du Seireitei : toutes ces raisons sont déjà bonnes pour que Yumichika le tue, mais que le cinquième siège négligerait sans doute si cet homme n'était pas tombé du ciel comme une pierre, interrompant ainsi un agréable moment sur les toits.

#12 - Buisson  
"Aller, retire ça" - "Ikkaku, non, je..." - "Vas-y, j'te dis, personne nous regarde!" insiste le troisième siège, et Yumichika cède à ses demandes en soupirant ; lentement ses doigts se glissent, saisissent... et lâchent la perruque dès que l'autre éclate d'un rire tonitruant, à peine retenu même quand il s'excuse : "J'voulais pas te vexer, mais si tu voyais la touffe que t'as sur la tête...!"

#46 - Dôme  
Tous deux ne comprennent pas ce regard que leur jette leur capitaine ; ils ignorent quels conseils débiles son inconscient lui a suggéré alors qu'il était prisonnier du bankaï de Tôsen.

#36 - Chant  
"Tiens, alors 'y a plus _que_ les ringards qui enregistrent les Bleach Beat Collection?" se moque Renji, triomphant face aux têtes que font Ikkaku et Yumichika quand il leur passe la pochette du disque en question.

* * *

**Spoil du tome 22 au tome 27**

* * *

#47 - Séparation  
Quand Ikkaku est parvenu à maîtriser le bankai, Yumichika s'est senti immensément fier de son ami, mais maintenant que trois capitaines ont trahi le Gotei 13, il y a ce risque de le voir partir pour une autre division ; c'est un secret de plus à garder.

#32 - Sacre  
Personne ne le découvrira, Renji est une personne de confiance, mais Ikkaku confie néammoins à son ami que s'il venait à être promu capitaine, il ne voudrait pas d'un autre vice-capitaine que lui : ses paroles rassurent Yumichika.

#05 - Bois  
"Tu aurais meilleure allure en sortant ta chemise de ton pantalon", lui assure Yumichika une nouvelle fois, incapable de se résigner à voir son ami accoutré de la sorte, même si ça doit lui permettre d'accrocher son épée.

#48 - Etat  
"C'est décidé, je refuse de te laisser plus longtemps dans cet état !" finit-il par s'écrier, pour sans attendre empoigner la chemise d'Ikkaku et la tirer hors du pantalon ; le chauve se débat, essaye de le repousser et tous deux finissent par rouler sur le sol, sous le regard médusé et un peu choqué des lycéens qui passent à côté d'eux.

#23 - Rivière  
Tout ça à cause d'un brique de jus d'orange ; le cours tranquille et sans histoires de la vie de Keigô est sorti de son lit le soir où il a été forcé de sortir acheter ce fichu brique de jus d'orange ; maudite soit sa soeur, et plus encore ces deux psychopathes!

#40 - Immolation  
Il ne devrait pas s'arrêter à ce détail, bien sûr, mais Yumichika ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier à sa juste valeur toute l'esthétique des flammes qui entourent Ikkaku.

#04 - Plaie  
"J'ai vraiment été chanceux," sourit Ikkaku malgré ses nombreuses blessures, et Yumichika acquiesce, "Moi aussi."

#50 - Foi  
"Je savais que tu gagnerais!" assure Yumichika avec un grand sourire, en espérant très fort que jamais Ikkaku n'aura vent de cette histoire de cérémonie funéraire...

#43 - Couronne  
Il devrait pourtant commencer à chercher une excuse, car malheureusement pour lui, quand ils rentreront, Yachiru aura soigneusement conservée la couronne mortuaire qu'elle s'empressera de passer au cou du chauve, en lui souhaitant de joyeuses condoléances.

#20 - Marche  
Keigô n'aurait jamais crû que le trajet jusqu'au lycée lui paraîtrait un jour si long, mais c'est peut-être parce que les deux squatteurs passent leur temps à se comporter bizarrement en pleine rue ; et Mizuirô qui prétend maintenant prendre un autre chemin pour aller en cours...

#38 - Communauté  
"Ah! Bonjour Ayasegawa-san! s'exclame Orihime en apercevant Yumichika dans la salle de classe, Madarame-san n'est pas avec toi? - Il s'intègre", répond le shinigami d'une voix blasée, sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris de terreur qui commencent à retentir dans le couloir.

#39 - Désert  
"Pourquoi y'a personne? Ils viennent bien ici tous les jours, non? - Oui, c'est étrange, l'endroit semble désert..." ; Keigô s'en veut à peine de ne pas les avoir prévenus qu'il n'y avait pas cours, le week-end.

#49 - Cercle  
Il lui est reconnaissant, bien sûr, de leur offrir le gîte et le couvert, mais Yumichika se demande si l'hospitalité de Mizuho lui accorde vraiment le droit de tourner autour d'Ikkaku aussi ouvertement.

#21 - Rempart  
"Keigô!" appelle Mizuho d'une voix mielleuse qui fait frissonner son frère, "Tu peux me rendre un service?" ; et voilà comment le pauvre Keigô se retrouva à essayer de détourner l'attention de Yumichika pendant les tentatives de drague (au moins aussi foireuses que les siennes) de sa soeur.

#02 - Croix  
"Madarame!" appelle Ochi-senseï à qui seul le silence de la classe répond, "Tiens, il n'est pas là non plus? Je suppose qu'il est inutile de s'inquiéter, lui et Ayasegawa doivent être en train de prendre du bon temps" ; elle met une petite croix dans la case face au nom mentionné puis poursuit son appel, comme d'habitude indifférente à l'effet qu'ont eu ses paroles sur ses innocents élèves.

#33 - Sanctuaire  
La chambre de Keigô est un sanctuaire, le seul endroit où il puisse encore jouir d'un semblant de paix ; "Yooo! On rapporte du sake!" - la chambre de Keigô _était_ un sanctuaire...

#34 - Augure  
"Aaar, saleté de clebs!" s'écrie Yumichika en essuyant frénétiquement son pied contre le trottoir - "C'est le pied gauche, ça va te porter chance", se moque Ikkaku.

#28 - Culte  
Tous les mercredis, à vingt heures, Keigô se collait derrière la télévision et ne quittait plus l'écran des yeux durant un certain temps, ne bougeant que pour prendre une pose étrange et rire bruyamment ; pendant quelques jours, Mizuho se sentit soulagée que leurs deux invités n'imitent pas son abruti de frère, mais elle dut bien se résigner lorsqu'en rentrant un soir, elle entendit les voix d'Ikkaku et de ce Yumichika se mêler à celle de Keigô dans un tonitruant "Bwahahaha!"

#35 - Supplique  
Kagine est un enseignant exemplaire, il a matté de nombreux récalcitrants tout au long de sa carrière, mais face à ces deux voyous transférés au look de hooligans, qui regagnent les vestiaires après avoir saccagé le gymnase et détruit la moitié du matériel sportif, le pauvre professeur adresse une courte prière à quel dieu voudra bien l'entendre, suppliant qu'on le débarasse au plus vite de ces jeunes voyous.

#27 - Soumission  
C'est parce qu'il se sentait redevable qu'Ikkaku a enfilé sans broncher le tee-shirt (_rose_, avec un _lapin_) que lui tendait Mizuho avec un large sourire, et malgré ses coups de boule répétés, Yumichika est encore en train de se tordre de rire ; le troisième siège se jure que plus jamais il ne se pliera aux caprices d'une femme.

#29 - Fuite  
Il est impensable de fuir, la lâcheté n'est pas admise par la onzième division, mais là c'est un cas de force majeure : les goûts vestimentaires de cette fille sont bien trop effrayants!

#08 - Pâtes  
Yumichika a honte d'obliger Ikkaku à lui venir en aide dans ce combat, contre cet unique adversaire aux tentacules comme de grosses nouilles répugnantes, violant ainsi l'esprit même de leur division.

#11 - Fils  
Ils n'avaient pas vraiment noué de liens avec la petite Orihime, pas comme la copine de Renji, mais eux aussi auraient aimé que le capitaine général les laisse aller la récupérer - ils auraient pû en profiter pour laver l'affront fait un peu plus tôt par cet Arrancar prétentieux, en passant.


	2. Al Hueco Mundo

**Ces phrases spoilent au minimum à partir du tome 22, jusqu'aux plus récentes prépublications (chapitre 279, pour vous faire une idée). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'écrire des idioties sur eux XD  
Ah, pour information, la #36 est inspirée d'une fic intitulée _How The Proud Fall_, dont on peut lire une séquelle dans la section anglaise de _Bleach_ sur ce site (_Falling Farther In_, par Shini-Kender) : pour faire bref, Luppi, après avoir été ressuscité par Orihime, est envoyé à Tres Cifras, où Alturo (l'Arrancar dessiné par Tite Kubo à l'occasion du jeu sur Wii) se charge de faire disparaître son joli tatouage d'Espada.**

* * *

01. oui  
"Si on t'accompagne sur Terre?" répète Edorad, "Eh, Grimmjow, tu connais la réponse!" 

02. la douceur de la soie  
La mémoire d'Aaroniro est pleine d'évènements qu'il n'a jamais vécus en personne, de souvenirs qu'il ne peut que contempler sans vraiment les saisir, comme cette shinigami au sourire bienveillant et à la peau aussi douce que la soie, qu'il n'a jamais touchée lui-même et dont pourtant il connaît chaque partie du corps, chaque intonation de la voix, et que quelque chose au fond de lui chérit encore ; un pas dans la lumière permet au Noveno de faire taire cette voix effrayante.

03. tempête  
"Est-ce qu'il y a des tempêtes de sable ici?" demande Orihime en se détournant de la fenêtre pour s'adresser au larbin venu lui porter ses nouveaux vêtements ; l'Arrancar suspend un instant son geste, mais sans lui répondre et sort de la pièce, ignorant complètement la jeune fille dont le regard retourne se perdre sur les dunes blanches.

04. des cris silencieux  
Quand il subit les outrages des tentacules de Luppi, pas une plainte ne s'échappe des lèvres de Grimmjow, mais le nouveau Sexto n'a pas besoin de ses cris pour se sentir satisfait : un regard haineux est une récompense suffisante.

05. inconnu  
Luppi ne la connaît pas mais il la hait déjà, cette femme dont Ichimaru-sama lui parle quelques fois : le petit Sexto ne supporte pas que les pensées de son maître soient tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui quand il le caresse.

06. tout ce que j'ai voulu  
Il était censé se battre et tuer au moins un shinigami, mais Edorad, bien qu'il ait perdu, ne regrette en rien son combat contre cet Ikkaku, sauf peut-être de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur lui un jour.

07. des jours mauvais  
"Mauvaise journée?" demande négligemment Gin lorsqu'il croise Grimmjow avec un peu moins de bras que d'habitude.

08. au jardin de rêve  
Jetés hors des quartiers supérieurs de Las Noches, les Privaron n'en perdent pas moins l'espoir qu'un jour, Aizen-sama les conviera à nouveau sous sa bannière, et que leurs privilèges leur seront restitués ; ils se raccrochent à cette pensée, s'efforçant d'oublier qu'elle tient plus du rêve qu'autre chose.

09. de jours anciens  
Grimmjow a retrouvé sa place dans l'Espada, mais il manque encore quelque chose pour que tout redevienne comme avant, seulement ça, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais le récupérer.

10. profonds et vides  
Le désert del Hueco Mundo paraît immense, mais si loin qu'il s'étende sous le ciel noir, les monstres à la poitrine vide seront toujours l'unique trace de vie parmi ses dunes.

11. intimes désastres  
Quand Di Roy vient leur annoncer, à lui et Demôra, qu'ils vont aller "faire un tour" dans le monde réel en compagnie du Sexto, Iceringer ne partage pas avec eux son mauvais pressentiment.

12. tu souffres et je souffre  
A chacun de ses amis qu'elle sent tomber, le coeur d'Orihime se serre douloureusement.

13. en silencieux gestes  
Les Arrancar sont des monstres, des âmes perdues qui n'ont pas trouvé de guide quand elles pouvaient encore être sauvées : c'est ce que pensait Tôsen, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se glisse dans la sienne et la serre très fort, comme pour l'accompagner sur ce chemin qu'il arpente résolumment.

14. éclat de gaîté  
Il devrait vraiment remettre sa subordonnée à sa place, les autres de l'Espada lui ont bien dit qu'un tel comportement de la part d'une simple Numero n'avait pas à être toléré, mais le sourire de Lilinette est trop franc, trop dénué de mauvaises intentions pour que Stark ne lui pardonne pas immédiatement de l'avoir réveillé.

15. en choeur  
"On va tuer des shinigami-euh ! On va tuer des shinigami-euh !" chantonnait Di Roy avant qu'Il Forte et Edorad ne l'assomment comme un seul homme.

16. verse le vin  
Cette énième bagarre avait été déclenchée, alors que leur groupe se bourrait joyeusement la gueule, quand Xiao Long avait demandé à être resservi : passer la bouteille à travers le ventre de Grimmjow pour lui remplir son verre n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ait eue Di Roy.

17. un baiser  
Tetsla lui avait avoué, une lueur d'infini respect au fond de son unique oeil, à quel point il admirait sa force et la rapidité d'exécution de ses attaques ; Noitora l'avait alors plaqué contre le mur pour lui démontrer qu'en certaines circonstances, il était aussi capable de prendre son temps.

18. gratuit  
Humilier Grimmjow est un principe, et puis il y a encore trop de gens qui l'estiment à Las Noches, il faut bien le rabaisser un peu ; ces raisons ne sont que superficielles, bien sûr : si Luppi s'amuse avec son prédécesseur, c'est avant tout parce qu'il en a envie.

19. au nom du désir  
Tôsen ne peut s'empêcher de comparer Grimmjow au capitaine de la onzième division : ils sont comme deux bêtes, ivres de violence, qui ne vivent que pour satisfaire leurs pulsions meurtrières, étancher leur soif de sang et de carnage ; de tels individus ne peuvent que mettre en péril le juste équilibre de ce monde.

20. ta volonté s'effrite  
"J'te parie tout c'que tu veux que Di Roy va pas y arriver, c'est impossible que ça soit Nakim qui rigole le premier à ce jeu-là!"

21. dans tes bras  
Menory, recroquevillée dans un coin, semble complètement effrayée par ce qu'elle a vu, alors Lory la serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rende son étreinte.

22. le sort qui se brise  
Ils ont été battus et le couloir s'effondre sur eux, mais la foi d'Iceringer en Aizen-sama reste inébranlable.

23. trop s'en faire  
"Aizen-sama risque de vous punir pour ça", fait Lilinette avec une petite moue mécontente, ce à quoi Di Roy ricane et répond qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien ; la petite Numero proteste, réplique qu'elle n'est pas inquiète, et certainement pas pour un type comme lui! - ou peut-être si, juste un peu, mais de toute façon il est hors de question qu'il le sache.

24. des lois secrètes  
Bien qu'ils ne les aient jamais promulguées à haute voix, Grimmjow et ses Fraccion respectent leurs propres lois : ne pas se battre à plusieurs contre un, ne pas demander d'aide quel que se soit l'adversaire affronté, ne pas fuir peu importe le nombre d'adversaires ; n'importe laquelle de ces règles prime sur tous les ordres que pourrait leur donner Aizen-sama.

25. ta destinée t'appelle  
Si Ichigo a dit qu'il gagnerait, alors Ichigo va gagner, Ichigo ne se fera pas tuer par Grimmjow-sama, et même s'il est blessé, la gentille humaine le soignera encore, et Ichigo ira bien ; malgré ça, Nell ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer.

26. je te suis  
Aizen-sama suit un chemin qu'il éclaire de sa propre lumière, une lumière plus vive que celle de l'astre mort de leur ciel, et leur promet d'un sourire bienveillant la fin de leurs souffrances, l'avènement d'un monde au sein duquel ils auront leur place : les Arrancar marchent dans ses pas, respectueux et reconnaissants de l'intérêt qu'un tel être daigne leur accorder.

27. comme un pion  
Beaucoup disent le Sexto imprévisible parce qu'il a désobéi aux ordres d'Aizen-sama, mais c'était sans surprise que son maître avait appris sa petite escapade sur Terre : permettre le sacrifice de quelques pièces mineures s'était révélé inévitable pour rappeler à Grimmjow qu'il ne devait pas chercher à s'échapper des mains de son maître.

28. une pomme qui tombe  
"Ce qui monte finit toujours par redescendre," cite Xiao Long juste avant qu'Il Forte, d'un coup de genou bien placé, fasse quitter les airs à Di Roy pour l'envoyer admirer le sol de plus près.

29. hésitant à tendre la main  
Ce geste décidera de tout, de la vie des shinigami qui l'accompagnent et de son propre sort ; Orihime hésite, mais finit par accepter le bracelet qu'on lui tend.

30. libre  
Grimmjow était fier de son tatouage, avant de réaliser qu'être marqué comme du bétail n'allait pas vraiment de pair avec la liberté promise.

31. remise à zéro  
"Bon retour dans l'Espada, Grimmjow", mais ces quelques mots d'Aizen ne suffisent pas à faire oublier à l'Arrancar l'humiliation de sa déchéance.

32. la rosée du matin  
Gin appréciait les matins au Seireitei, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil passé à travers la fenêtre éclairait, encore timidement, la peau fraîche de Rangiku endormie à ses côtés ; aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux sur les murs froids de Las Noches, il arrive que la chaleur de Ran lui manque un peu.

33. onirique  
Quand Tôsen songe à préserver cette forme de pureté qu'il distingue chez Wonderwyce, il essaye de ne pas écouter cette petite voix, si semblable à celle d'Ichimaru, qui lui rappelle que cet enfant est un monstre comme les autres, qu'il a dévoré des âmes et causé un profond malheur partout où il est passé, et que vouloir sauvegarder un tel être n'a pas de sens ; le petit Arrancar semble sentir ses moments de doute, car il s'accroche à son bras en mumurant des suites de sons incompréhensibles, faisant taire la voix perfide.

34. instinct  
Di Roy est plus faible qu'eux, pourtant il se rue toujours sur cet arrogant Il Forte Grantz et ne craint pas davantage les poings massifs d'Edorad Leones : cela tient moins du courage que d'une sorte d'inconscience, liée à sa nature de Hollow, qui le pousse à la destruction.

35. point de congélation  
"A vos souhaits!" dit tout de suite Orihime quand Luppi, encore à moitié congelé, éternue bruyamment à côté d'elle.

36. dans tes bras  
Luppi le hait, cet Alturo qui se presse contre lui et a réussi à le faire crier, pleurer, son étreinte lui répugne autant que cette douloureuse vérité qu'à tout instant il se plaît à lui rappeler : "Tu ne quitteras plus jamais cet endroit."

37. une odeur métallique  
Les deux Arrancar sont collés l'un à l'autre, leurs jambes s'entremêlent ; les plaies de Di Roy tachent de sang la peau d'Il Forte et la chair meurtrie se rouvre à ce contact, mais le Décimosexto s'en soucie comme d'une guigne : la douleur n'est rien à côté de ce qu'est en train de lui faire l'autre, et l'odeur du sang a quelque chose d'ennivrant.

38. douleur  
La douleur de son bras mutilé n'est pas comparable à celle de son orgueil bafoué, et à cela s'ajoute un mal indistinct que Grimmjow ne reconnaît pas, mais qui lui donne l'impression que ce trou béant dans son corps n'avait pas fini de s'étendre.

39. l'ombre de la mort  
Quand il se retourne et que l'Arrancar est là, à quelques pas de lui, une faux gigantesque négligemment appuyée contre son épaule, Chad croit un instant avoir sous les yeux une représentation de la Mort elle-même ; cette impression se concrétise quelques instants plus tard.

40. noir et blanc  
"Ton costume serait plus classe s'il était noir, Uryû. - Je t'interdis de critiquer mes goûts vestimentaires!"

41. arc-en-ciel  
Il y eut une explosion suivie d'un peu de fumée, accompagnée de cris terribles puis de beaucoup de bulles de toutes les couleurs ; ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Il Forte dans l'attente d'une explication, mais l'aîné Grantz se contenta de secouer la tête sans rien dire.

42. compétition  
"Le premier qui trouve un shinigami et le bute a gagné!" s'écrie Di Roy alors qu'ils s'élancent à travers Garganta.

43. question fondamentale  
Ce n'est que lorsque Szayelaporro lui tourne le dos qu'Ishida réalise qu'on ne voit pas son trou de Hollow ; le jeune Quincy ne veut surtout pas savoir ce que cache le reste de ses vêtements...

44. fantôme  
Les fantômes existent, oui, il s'en nourrissait même à un certain stade de son évolution, mais ce n'est possible que pour les humains ; Grimmjow le sait bien, pourtant il lui arrive de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, juste parce qu'il avait crû un instant ne plus être seul.

45. des bruits de la terre  
Grâce aux mouchards qu'il a introduit dans le corps de son frère, Szayelaporro peut, depuis son laboratoire, suivre le moindre des faits et gestes d'Il Forte pendant que celui-ci fait l'imbécile sur Terre ; quand la communication est brusquement coupée, l'Octavo pousse un profond soupir, déçu de ne pas pouvoir recueillir davantage d'informations.

46. mordu d'un désir joyeux  
"J'ai la pêche aujourd'hui!" s'exclame soudain Stark à la grande surprise de Lilinette ; surprise qui se mue bien vite en une totale résignation lorsqu'elle voit que son supérieur se contente de changer de côté.

47. loin du monde diabolique  
Affalé sur son impressionnant tas de coussins, Stark laisse gentimment sa conscience se détacher de son corps pour aller se perdre dans les douces limbes du sommeil ; malheureusement pour lui, deux doigts enfoncés de force dans sa gorge le ramènent invariablement à une réalité bien fatiguante.

48. au fond des cieux  
Grimmjow se demande si cette humaine serait capable de rappeler des âmes envoyées quelque part au Soul Society pour les rassembler à nouveau.

49. rêves étranges  
Les Arrancar ne rêvent que rarement, et tous ces songes sont autant de souvenirs éparpillés qui ne leur appartiennent pas.

50. je ne veux plus pécher  
"Grimmjow ne recommencera plus, n'est-ce pas?" demande doucement Aizen depuis son trône, et l'Arrancar acquiesce sans un regard pour son maître ; ses yeux restent rivés sur ce tatouage qui n'est plus le sien, évitant de croiser l'air narquois du nouveau venu : Luppi lui fait presque regretter d'avoir désobéi aux ordres d'Aizen.


End file.
